Skins Silent (Rich X Cassie)
by arcadiann
Summary: From Generation 1, the blonde Cassie Ainsworth works in London, United Kingdom as a waitress. But when Rich Hardbeck from Generation 3 visits London, do the two meet and realize how much they have in common? With broken relationships, lost friendships, the two Bristol runaways stay together in London and deal with the hardships of being friends- or more then friends.
1. Chapter 1 ( Strangers )

(( In this story, yes this is Fanfiction. I just pretended the plot of Skins Pure never happened, I just took the two characters Yaniv and Jakob and kept their personalities. Also, this is a cross-over of Rich Hardbeck (Generation 3) and Cassie Ainsworth (Generation 1). Message me if you have any questions! Feedback is very helpful! This is my first writing))

-Cassie POV- (Third person)  
It had been a long day working for twenty two year old Cassie Ainsworth. "Hey Cassie, can you clean up this table for me? I gotta' run!" As always, Cassie didn't complain and did what she was told by her manager, Jess. Cassie worked in a small breakfast restaurant in London, United Kingdom. After traveling with Sidney Jenkins in New York and all around the world, she stopped and started working in London. She hasn't heard from 'Sid' for almost six months. The dirty blonde cleaned up the table within minutes and took the dirty plates and soap in the kitchen where she was slapped on the butt by her co-worker, Yaniv who seems to have a big crush on Cassie. She does nothing, says nothing but continues to walk forward. Jakob stares at Cassie as she gives him the plates. He's always been odd, staring at her. She caught him staring at her on her lunch break. "Jess told me to clean up one of her tables. She had to run." Cassie said with no expression whatsoever,  
sounding as if she was bored, but actually she was just tired. Jakob nodded quickly and took his eyes away from Cassie and shoved them in the sink quite fast, making many of the co-workers stare at him. Cassie turned around but Jakob grabbed her shoulder gently. Cassie rolled her eyes a bit, but turned around in confusion. She tried not to look annoyed. "Hey um, Cass'.. After work do you wanna uh- go for a walk in the city? I know this wicked -" Jakob was interrupted by Cassie sighing in a bit annoyance. "Im actually busy after work.. My neighbor.. She uh, she needs me to help her get alcohol for one of her parties." Cassie said in relief to find an excuse quick enough. She felt bad,yes, but she really wasnt interested in a curly headed photographer. He wasn't her type, but she had to give it to him, he was very sweet. Jakob looked down ashamed, but tried not to show it. "Yeah, yeah, thats fine. Maybe another time." Jakob turned around in defeat,  
cleaning the dishes. Cassie sighed a bit and walked out in the restaurant table area.

-Rich POV- (Third Person)  
" No mum. I'm in fuckin' London right now. I've been telling you this for three fuckin' weeks!" There was a hesitation as Rich listened to what his mother was saying to him on the phone. "Yes, fuckin' hell mum! Can I ever take a break from damn Bristol?" There was another pause. "I told you eight times at home I was going to London! Mum, I'm twenty years old, im not your fuckin' baby anymore!" Rich took the phone and hung up in anger. He hated how his mother freaked out when Rich went places. He couldnt stay in Bristol any longer, everything started to hurt him there. Rich dropped out of Roundview in depression of the loss of his girlfriend, Grace Violet Blood. Rich carried his heavy backpack on his shoulders and sauntered down the streets of London, trying to find some place to get any food of some sort. All he ate were three salty pretzels from the plane ride. It was getting late, almost dark out. Rich spotted a small breakfast restaurant first and  
jogged to the entrance, hoping it was still open. As he reached the window he saw customers,lights,and plates. He had been saved. Rich ,very quickly pushed the glass door open and waited next to the door to be given a table. A tanned man that looked almost like Nick came towards Rich and introduced himself. "Hello, Im Yaniv. Ill seat you.. Since it's not too busy is there a particular table you'd like to sit at?" Rich shook his head, "Anywhere is fine." Yaniv brought Rich to a table in front of the window he looked through. Next to him sat a dirty blonde woman who seemed to be sleeping. She defiantly worked here, by her dirty white apron. She had her head on the table and was passed out. Yaniv looked over at the dirty blonde, furious. "Cassie, get up and take this boy's order..!" Cassie woke up immediately, her head pulling from the table. She looked at Rich for a moment and then at Yaniv. "Fuck.. Im so sorry..!" Yaniv winked at Cassie, and walked away.

-Rich POV - (1ST PERSON)  
The woman suddenly jumping to her feet, Cassie was her name? I kind of felt bad for her, she was exhausted. "Fuckin' jerk. Im Rich." Cassie looked at me, and nodded. "Im Cassie.. Would you like anything to drink?" I tried to change the subject, "How long have you been workin' for that scum?" Cassie looked anxious a bit, "Six months. Drink?" I sighed a bit, and looked at the menu and back at her. "Coke please." The dirty blonde turned her back towards me and started walking to the back kitchen.

-Cassie POV - (1ST PERSON)  
How could I fall asleep when I'm working? Im glad Yaniv didn't fire me right then and there! I took a clean glass and filled it with ice and put the glass under the soda despenser. I then took a free straw and popped it in the glass of coke and walked back to Rich, handing him his Coke. I took out my writing pad and clicked my pen, looking over at him. "Anything else?" Rich smiled a bit, "Do you by chance know any motels or something here? You see, I just arrived her a half an hour ago, and I don't really have a place to stay." I thought for a minute, not reckoning any motels close by. "I'm sorry I'm not that familiar with any motels close by." He looked defeated. "All right, thanks.." Maybe I could take a break right now and try to help him find a place to stay. I looked around, no sight of Yaniv, and sat in the chair in front of his. "How old are you?" Rich looked confused at the irrelevant question and answered quickly, "Twenty." I shot him another  
question, "Where are you from?" He actually answered, "Bristol." I couldn't feel anything at that moment, everything became numb. All the memories I had in Bristol.. I looked behind me and saw Yaniv in the back kitchen talking to Jakob. I stood up quickly, and Rich noticed that I hesitated when he said Bristol. "What would you like to eat?" I took out my pen and notepad, looking at him. "Uh I'll just have cheeseburger with everything on it." I wrote his order down and walked back to the kitchen and gave Jakob the order.

-Rich and Cassie- (Third Person)  
Rich was very confused by the questions Cassie had asked him. He saw Cassie in the kitchen, leaning against the stove, looking down. Cassie looked over at Jakob who had handed her the plate of Rich's order. Cassie slowly walked over to Rich's table and placed the plate in front of him. "Thanks, Cassie." He said, not making eye contact with her, grabbing his cheeseburger and biting out of it. Cassie walked back to the kitchen to find Yaniv staring at Cassie. He wrapped his arms around her and she pushed him away, stepping away from Yaniv. Rich saw this from his table, wanting to slap that Yaniv jerk. Twenty minutes had passed and Rich finished eating. Cassie walked over to Rich and gave him his check. "Please come again." She smiled lightly, and walked away going back to her thinking. Rich paid fifteen dollars in cash, and gave her a five dollar tip. He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote on the check, "Thanks Cassie, hope to see you soon." Rich didn't  
know why he wrote that, but he stood up and headed to the door just as Cassie came to his table to take his tip and stared at what he wrote. She looked out the window, with worried eyes that he left. But he was walking down the sidewalk, and Cassie ran outside the restaurant, stopping a few feet away from him. "Do you still need a place to stay?" Cassie breathed heavily and saw Rich turn around and smiled the most lovely smile Cassie had ever seen.

(Thank you for reading this! I know it's long, I'm sorry! Stay tuned for the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2 ( Reuban )

(( Okay after receiving many feedback answers on Chapter One, I do realize that Chapter one was, we awful. I do hope this chapter is more interesting and easier to understand. Also adding in Reuban, Cassie's brother! Please enjoy! (: ))

The blonde female smiled her white teeth brightly curving the lips of her smile. Rich noticed that smile, and thought it was absolutely beautiful. It reminded him of Grace's smile, whom she was the most beautiful woman in the world. But instantly Rich decided to not let this sweet,caring stranger have anything to do, or relate to his true love, Grace. Of course Rich didn't see this female as someone to hook up with or anything. He could never do that. Not to Grace, whom is watching over Rich from the infinite skies of heaven. After leaving Cassie in silence for about three minutes, he abruptly spoke, "Are you willing to let me stay with you?" Rich felt his arm curl behind his neck, he felt his soft brown hair, his fingers shaking of Cassie's answer.

The thin blonde chuckled softly, nodding. Cassie did not bother checking in with Yaniv about leaving, she'd come up with some excuse in the morning. The sky was clear with stars. The bright white stars lit up the dark mysterious night. Cars were passing down the streets and couples walked hand in hand enjoying one of the most loveliest nights. Cassie smiled and looked over through the window to her job, Jakob looked furious at Yaniv. She then looked over back at the awkward Rich and quickly walked over to him, taking his hand in hers, leading him to the apartment homes.

Rich felt even more strange at the moment, did he give her the wrong impression inside the retaurant? He wanted to let go of her hand, anxious if Grace was watching over him. He'd been very paranoid when Grace had died. He would sometimes lay in bed at midnight and speak to Grace, hoping she'd hear him. Cassie saw Rich's expression and slowly let go of his hand, feeling quite bad. Cassie tried to break the awkward silence ."Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Justin Bieber?" Hopefully this would get a kick out of him and help him let loose a bit. Rich rolled his eyes and gently nudged her a bit, "C'mon Cass', are you serious? I don't look like that gay kid do I?" He smiled and Cassie gently nudged him back. "Yeah you kind of do..!" The blonde female couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his response. Cassie then came to a halt, remembering her brother Reuban. Rich stopped and turned around, staring at Cassie confusingly. "Cass?" Cassie ran her  
fingers up her scalp, feeling the dryness of her blonde hair. "Fuck.. Rich, I forgot, my brother..! He's home right now, but I forgot to tell you." Cassie then looked over at Rich. "You don't mind having a kid around, do you?" Rich shook his head, "Not at all." Cassie released her arms from her scalp in relief.

As time went on they finally reached the apartment of which Cassie was staying at. As they walked through the door, blarring music overwhelmed the two of them. The music was muffled, so they couldn't tell what song it was, but Cassie knew Maddie was home - and she wasn't by herself. Maddie is Cassie's neighbor who likes to party often. She's pretty much Cassie's only friend. They walked up the stairs quickly, and to Cassie's room. As she unlocked the door to her messy apartment, Reuban ran to Cassie and she picked him up, holding him close tightly. Once Reuban saw Rich behind Cassie, he gripped on Cassie's jacket. "Who's that?" Cassie gently put Reuban down and moved aside so Reuban could get a full look at Rich. "Reuban, this is my new friend Rich. He'll be staying with us for a few days, is that okay?" Reuban nodded and jumped back on the couch, watching Netflix on Cassie's laptop. Rich smiled and Cassie gave him a tour of her messy apartment.

The couch wasn't big, it seemed to be Reuban's bed, seeing he had a green pillow , a fluffy red blanket and dozens of stuffed animals. His backpack had laid against the end of the couch. Today was a Sunday, so he most likely did not have school today. Cassie did not have a television, in the small living room. Only a couch and a wooden coffee table. The kitchen was pretty much combined with the living room. The bathroom and Cassie's room were down the hall of the kitchen. The blonde sweet girl showed Rich her room, and didn't bother that there were clothes and blankets scattered on the floor. Rich walked over to the very large window, and glanced over at Cassie. "Beautiful view." Cassie smiled and nodded. "Hey, you're only staying here until you find a place to stay, okay?" Rich smiled and nodded, having a seat on Cassie's bed. Cassie looked over at Rich, who was looking at her ceiling, the butterfly decorations hanging from her ceiling. "Oh, and Reuban  
usually sleeps with me, so you can sleep on the couch." Rich looked over at Cassie and smiled, "Perfect."

Without hesitation, Cassie walked out of the room and told Reuban he had to get to sleep, because he had school early in the morning. Rich had heard Reuban whining and walked out of Cassie's room and sat on the couch next to Reuban. "Hey buddy, what's your favorite movie of all time?" Reuban stopped whining instantly and looked over at Rich who had been smiling. "Uh.. Transformers!" Rich chuckled a bit, "Yeah? How 'bout this, tomorrow after school, we can go see any movie you'd like! We'll get a huge popcorn!" Reuban smiled at that idea, "Seriously?" Rich nodded, "Promise!" Cassie smiled just a bit, and bent down so she was Reuban's height. "Bed! Now." She pointed to her room and Reuban scooped his one thousand stuffed animals and ran to Cassie's room, dropping a few on his run. Cassie sloutched down next to Rich. "Hey, I have to drop off Reuban to school at seven, and have to run into work at eight. I get out at three, and then pick up Reuban after  
school." Rich thought for a moment and reached into his pocket and took out his iPhone and opened up to new contacts. "If you put your number on here, I can call you whenever. I'd like to see more of London tomorrow. Once you two get out, we can go see a movie, the three of us, okay?" Rich looked and sounded promising. Cassie nodded and grabbed his phone and punched in down her number. Rich took his phone from her and as their hands met at the grab of his cell phone, he couldn't help but stare into Cassie's beautiful green eyes. Cassie broke the stare and stood up. "I need to sleep. Uh.. You're fine here right?" Rich smiled and started to lay down on the empty couch, closing his eyes. "Thanks Cassie.. You're really great, you know?" Cassie blushed a bit, but thankfully his eyes were shut so he couldn't see the blush. As Cassie flicked the lights off, she slowly walked into her room and laid beside the sleeping Reuban. She laid there for ten minutes with  
her eyes open, when Reuban whispered, "I like Rich,Cassie." The blonde slowly shut her eyes and thought, Me too.

(( Thank you for reading, and please stay tuned for the next chapter! Feedback is well appreciated!))


End file.
